


[Podfic] Waiting for Dark

by Pyrebomb



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrebomb/pseuds/Pyrebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of mrhiddles' Waiting for Dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Waiting for Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Waiting for Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/777794) by [mrhiddles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrhiddles/pseuds/mrhiddles). 



Read the fic [here](777794).

Listen to the podfic [here](http://pyrebomb.tumblr.com/post/50382631376/podfic-of-mrhiddles-lovely-thorki-fic-waiting-for).

Download the podfic [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/waiting-for-dark).

Podfic is 7 minutes, 46 seconds long.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing a podfic, so I hope it's not terrible or anything. If it is, you can blame the author. She held a gun to me head the entire time! (Nah, I kid. Love you, wifey.)


End file.
